


Ley y desorden (bang bang)

by delululucia



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delululucia/pseuds/delululucia
Summary: Los caminos de Raoul y Agoney se separaron un día de verano junto al andén 9 y 3/4. Los besos, las caricias y las escapadas a media noche quedaron tras las puertas de Hogwarts, su historia cerrada a cal y canto y relegada a un rincón de la memoria.Dice un proverbio muggle que si las personas correctas se conocen en el momento equivocado, la vida volverá a juntarlas. Quizás el Departamento de Aurores no sea el lugar, ni este el momento.





	1. El Ministerio de Magia

Una bofetada de aire fresco le da los buenos días, como cada mañana, al salir de su piso. Tras la puerta cerrada descansa su pequeño oasis de tranquilidad, en un caos ordenado que define su vida. Su abrigo es demasiado fino para contrarrestar el frío de la gran ciudad en pleno octubre, pero es que el frío, el constante dolor de garganta y ese continúo “no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer frente a todo esto” hacen de su vida algo plenamente suyo, algo que los demás no serían capaces de entender pero que a él le ayuda a sobrellevar todo el peso de un mundo que, a sus veintidós años, nunca se habría imaginado para él.

El hall del Ministerio forma parte de su agradable desorden, lleno de ese ir y venir de caras seguramente conocidas que Agoney es incapaz de distinguir de buena mañana. No es hasta que entra en el ascensor que se yergue, toma aire y carraspea, mentalizándose de lo que le espera en el corto trayecto que le lleva hasta la segunda planta, o más bien de lo que podría esperarle, porque en el trabajo más exigente del mundo nunca hay una constante.

Cada mañana se planta ahí, ante la discreta puerta del Departamento de Aurores teniendo solo una certeza: los gritos de sus compañeros.

—¡Hombre, cómo iba a llegar el Ago pronto un lunes! —el tono socarrón de Mireya le hace sonreír, por mucho que niegue con la cabeza como diciendo “eres lo peor”.

La rubia está enganchada a la pared del cubículo de Miriam, reacia a trabajar aún. Si no la conociera, no entendería qué hace una despampanante rubia subida a unos tacones de siete centímetros en aquella oficina, como dispuesta a clavarle un tacón de aguja a los malos en el ojo. Por suerte, la conoce de sobra y cada mañana agradece que sus voces le den un poco de vida al lugar, animando y desquiciando a partes iguales a todo el que llega, dando un poco de color a un puñado de vidas que se han convertido en una dicotomía entre el blanco y el negro.

Miriam impulsa su silla hasta que rueda fuera del cubículo y le examina de arriba abajo, esbozando una sonrisa ladina al llegar a su rostro. Su tono es más bajo que el de su amiga, sus palabras, sin embargo, llevan la misma dosis de veneno.

—Menudo cutis, amiga —Observa mientras se levanta y camina hasta él, como un felino que acecha a su presa. Miriam es implacable en lo profesional y un soplo de aire fresco en lo personal, tan sumamente fresco que a veces corta—. No sé yo si es de dormir mucho o de no haber dormido nada en todo el finde.

Le echa los brazos sobre los hombros y Agoney trata de soltarse, sin demasiada fuerza, entre carcajadas. Mireya les observa a una distancia prudencial, negándose a formar parte de un rifirrafe que seguramente le costaría algún que otro tirón de pelo, pero con el comienzo de una carcajada intuyéndose en su sonrisa, más y más grande cada vez.

—Lo de follar como conejos solo lo catan las personas con pareja, amiga —Y aunque lo sean, el tono que emplean siempre al pronunciar esas cinco letras, haría dudar a cualquiera de su amistad—. Para muestra un botón, cari, que estás a dos velas desde que Pablito te dejó.

Miriam emite una exclamación de fingido asombro y se separa de él con una mezcla de diversión y algo de rencor en la mirada. Y es que Miriam es todo contrastes, piensa, mientras la ve acercarse a su mejor amiga, tan diferente y tan parecida a ella.

Ambas rubias le observan como depredadoras, Mireya sacudiendo la mano lentamente, como si acabase de presenciar el peor agravio del mundo, Miriam pensativa, analizando cómo responder ante temendo golpe bajo.

—Traición —sentencia finalmente, echándose la rizada melena hacia atrás y haciendo gala de sus años en el grupo de teatro del colegio—. ¡Traición de un amigo!

La carcajada de Agoney silencia el ruido de sus botas militares entrando al cubículo, porque no se cree ni la mitad de su gran interpretación. Mireya alza las manos, desentendiéndose de la situación, y al moreno no le queda otra que seguir a su amiga hasta su puesto de trabajo.

Durante un segundo, con Miriam de espaldas, fingiendo que está ya concentradísima en la carpeta que tiene delante, se plantea que esa vez se haya pasado de verdad. Y no se lanzaría a abrazarla y llenarle la mejilla de besos si no estuviese seguro de que esos piques tontos que se han convertido en su pan de cada día son la base de su amistad.

—Dramática —Se ríe en su oído, entre beso y beso.

—¡Ay! ¡Quita, pedazo de lapa! —Se remueve bajo su agarre, incapaz de ocultar cierto deje de felicidad en su voz—. Que no te voy a perdonar, pesada. Esta vez has cruzado unos límites… que no, oye, que no se cruzan. Te puedes ir con Pablito a la mierda, que encima tu barba pica.

La cabeza de Mireya se asoma esta vez por la pared contraria, la que da a su propio puesto de trabajo.

—Pero negocia, amiga, haz sangre. Que nos cuente quién se la ha metido y te piensas lo de perdonarle.

Agoney ríe y niega con la cabeza, aunque una vez Miriam se gira para mirarle sabe que está entre la espada y la pared. Los ojos castaños de su amiga le escanean como si para ella fuese un libro abierto. Nota un rubor casi imperceptible ascender hasta sus mejillas y tiene la certeza de que no hay escapatoria. Ya está, se acabó, no hay nada más que hacer. La ceja alzada de Miriam pone el punto y final a su sentencia y el leve empujón de Mireya le obliga a salir de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Espabila, que a este paso nos da la hora de comer!

—Esperen —dice, incapaz de contener su acento debido al nerviosismo. Hinca una rodilla en el escritorio para poder ver por encima de las paredes y pregunta, aunque la respuesta sea obvia—. ¿No hay nadie?

—Roi y Cepeda se fueron cuando yo llegué, con Aitana —Miriam le da un manotazo en la pierna para que baje de su mesa, sin dejar de hablar—. Amaia y Alfred siguen de misión y el sustituto de Mónica aún no ha llegado, así que…

—Hostia, ¿que Mónica se jubiló ya? —Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, porque no sabe qué hará sin ella—. ¿Y el nuevo qué hace llegando tarde el primer día de trabajo?

—Ah, que tú no llegaste tarde en tu primer día —Le recuerda Mireya.

Miriam le chista antes de que pueda responder a la provocación de su amiga.

—El interrogatorio sobre tu nueva situación laboral para luego, guapito, que ahora el poli bueno y el poli malo somos nosotras. ¿Quién es?

—¿Quién es quién? —pregunta Agoney, con fingida inocencia. Lo tiene imposible, reconoce, no puede escapar de las frías garras del cotilleo—. Un chaval…

La vagueza de su respuesta no convence a nadie, el gesto de Mireya dice claramente “prueba de nuevo”.

—¡Ay, no sé! Es así altito, fuertote, tiene treinta y tantos…

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Pues no le he preguntado cuando es su cumpleaños, Mire-

—Desde cuándo os veis, gilipichis —le corta la otra—. Que tú eres muy clásica, que necesitas sentir cositas, que te conocemos como si al menos una de las dos te hubiese parido.

—¡Desde agosto, pesadas!

—¡Anda! —Mireya da una palmada, como si una ocurriencia maligna acabase de aparecer en su mente. Como si no llevasen planeando eso vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo—. Desde que volvimos de vacaciones, qué casualidad.

—Mira tú por dónde… —Miriam le sigue el juego, demostrando que todo aquello no es más que una pantomima—. Así que trabaja aquí.

“Cabronas”, piensa Agoney, pero se lleva una mano al pecho y niega con la cabeza, incrédulo, como si salir con alguien del trabajo, cuando el trabajo ocupa toda tu vida, fuese algo descabellado.

—Nos conocimos en un bar —Miente. Y miente mal.

—¿Sin nosotras?

—¿Cuándo?

—¿O es que le conocemos?

—¡No es auror, pesadas!

—Pues si no es auror, ni delincuente, no sé qué hacéis hablando de ello en el trabajo, Hernández.

La voz de su jefe le hace sobresaltarse y Agoney solo es capaz de saludar con la mano y esbozar una sonrisa de disculpa. La mirada que recibe basta para que se dirija hacia su puesto de trabajo, o al menos para que lo intente, porque la mano del señor Guix se lo impide. Aun con la tela de su chaqueta separándole de ese toque gélido, le recorre un escalofrío.

De Miriam y Mireya no oye ni las respiraciones, el tema de conversación olvidado ya en un rincón de su memoria, de donde se encargarán de rescatarlo más tarde.

—Creen que puede haber un Estado de Alerta en el distrito sur de la ciudad —Les informa, aunque solo le mira a él. Hace unos segundos que le ha soltado, pero Agoney nota aún los dedos cerrados entorno a su antebrazo, el peso de la seriedad que debería tener cernirse sobre él—. En caso de que llegue el aviso, Rodríguez y tú salís pitando de aquí, ¿entendido?

Su tono no deja lugar a réplica, pero Mireya es todo impulso y ni trabajando allí entiende de riesgos.

—¡La compañera de Miriam siempre he sido yo, Ma-

—Tú te quedas aquí tutelando a vuestra nueva incorporación: Raoul Vázquez.

Y, como si no hubiese existido hasta entonces, los tres reparan en la figura que se ha quedado rezagada, esperando pacientemente bajo el umbral de la puerta a que llegue su momento. Quizá esperando que no llegue nunca.

Tiene la vista al frente, pero no mira a ninguno de los tres. Su postura -espalda recta, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, barbilla alzada- podría ser la de un soldado: una de esas máquinas de matar que salen de la Academia de Aurores pensando que cada día es una pequeña batalla, que todo puede suponer un reto, que su cometido no es vivir, sino sobrevivir. Son sus ojos, y no su altura, los que hacen pensar que es más humano de lo que parece. Unos ojos que parecen bailar entre el verde y el marrón, pero cuya naturaleza no se le escapa Agoney. Conoce toda la verdad sobre esos ojos.

O al menos, la conocía.

Cuatro años no han sido suficiente tiempo para olvidarlo todo de él, claro que no. Qué estúpido pensaría que cuatro años en los que apenas ha visto la luz del sol, esforzándose por ser la mejor versión de sí mismo, no bastarían para olvidar el montón de errores que fue su estancia en el colegio.

***

Agradece que nada más salir de la oficina Roi, con su sonrisa despreocupada y unos gritos que compiten con los de Mireya, les proponga ir a tomar algo.

Y es que Agoney adora a sus compañeros, esos que en poco menos de un año y sin que él se diese cuenta, se han ido convirtiendo poco a poco en los únicos amigos que se puede permitir.

Sin embargo, no es en ellos en quien piensa, con la mirada fija sobre una de las infinitas manchas de cerveza que decora la mesa del local.

Para ser justos, no piensa en nada. Y a la vez piensa en tantas cosas que ni siquiera le da tiempo a elegir una entre el torrente de imágenes inconexas que viaja a toda velocidad por su cabeza.

Tampoco oye nada, o más bien, no escucha nada. El mundo a su alrededor gira sin frenos, amenazando con cerrar el día demasiado pronto. La noche hace rato que ha tendido su frío manto sobre la ciudad, que aún no descansa, pero a él no podría importarle menos. En ese preciso instante, todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que salió del colegio no importa; no existe la adrenalina de salir de caza hacia lo inesperado, ni ese frenesí violento en el que avanzan los días, atropellándose unos a otros, desde que comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. No existen Miriam ni Mireya, que charlan animadamente con Amaia sobre temas que no le importan una mierda, no existen Roi y Cepeda, apostados uno a cada lado de un futbolín encantado que marca goles a su antojo sin que nadie se queje, porque allí dentro no hay nadie lo suficientemente muggle como para entender el fútbol. Tampoco existe Aitana cayendo derrotada a su lado tras un día de prácticas exhaustivas, ni Alfred, que discute en la barra con un completo desconocido. Solo existe Raoul, que no está allí. Que no estará.

—Pues nada, hija mía, que le ha comido la lengua el gato.

No ha escuchado la pregunta de Aitana, pero los golpes en su espalda le obligan a ser consciente de la respuesta de Mireya.

—O el nuevo —apunta Miriam.

—Ya le gustaría que le comiese _algo_ el nuevo.

Es su orgullo, no sus inexistentes ganas de hablar, lo que le obliga a responder, con más desdén del que cabría esperar de él:

—Ya me jodería que me gustase semejante crío.

—Oye, que tiene pinta de ser muy maduro. Y es bien majo —le riñe Mireya.

Es la única que ha permanecido todo el día en el Ministerio, explicándole a Raoul mucho más de lo que necesita saber alguien que apenas pasará por la oficina. Le gustaría decir que se ha acostumbrado a los desplantes de sus jefes, a que la sigan tomando por la muñequita que parece y no por la excelente profesional que es, aunque se sacase todos sus estudios sin apenas tocar un libro. Le gustaría decirlo, pero como no puede se consuela pensando que al menos ha pasado un día agradable, con un chico agradable. Últimamente, ningún hombre lo es.

—Y es guapísimo —recalca Amaia, por si acaso alguno de ellos no tuviese ojos en la cara—. Ojalá me comiese _algo_ a mí.

—Eso lo dices porque eres una cría, igual que él.

—Y porque estás ciega, amiga, que le ha dicho a la Mire que le recuerdo a su madre —La susudicha alza las cejas, sin añadir nada al comentario de Miriam, porque no es necesario—. Y tú no vayas de adulto, que le sacarás un año, mamón.

—Dos —responde Agoney por inercia. Y antes de que nadie pueda darse cuenta ya ha arreglado su pequeño desastre—. O dos… Quién sabe, que yo estaría un curso por debajo, pero tengo tu edad, guapa. Y que lo niñato no se lo quita nadie, ni aunque tuviese cuarenta y seis años, tres hijos y un perro.

—Vale, vale —La voz de Aitana interrumpe la conversación. La más pequeña tiene las palmas apoyadas sobre la mesa y los ojos muy abiertos, como cuando se enfrenta a un caso demasiado complejo para su escasa experiencia, y por un momento Agoney tiene miedo de que realmente le ocurra algo grave—. ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué ha pasado para que Ago no quiera tirarse a Raoul?

Amaia se tapa la boca, conteniendo a duras penas una carcajada, pero es la mirada que se lanzan Mireya y Miriam lo que le hace querer matar. O querer matarse.

—¡Porque está con otro! —Los rizos de Miriam le salpican en la cara cuando se gira para señalarle con un dedo acusador—. Y sabemos quién es.

—No sabéis quié-

—Ricky —le interrumpe Mireya, que chaquea la lengua ante las miradas de Amaia y Aitana. Señala una mesa vacía y hace como si se llevase un micrófono imaginario a la boca—. “Qué me pasa contigo, soy Ricky Merino…”. El del Comité de Excusas, tías, el de… —Gesticula de manera exagerada con las manos, ganándose un codazo por parte de Miriam, que está aguantando la risa—. A que sí.

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavan sobre Agoney, que se siente chiquitito ante tanta expectación, que nota su paciencia agotarse sin previo aviso y sin motivo aparente.

Es por eso que se levanta de la mesa sin mediar palabra y deja un par de monedas que sobrepasan por mucho lo que tiene que pagar por una cerveza de mantequilla que apenas ha tocado. Deja tras él un sentimiento de incomprensión generalizado y una despedida en la punta de la lengua de Alfred que no llega a pronunciar, porque pasa rápido y sin mediar palabra por su lado.

—¡El que calla otorga! —Es lo último que oye, de boca de Mireya, antes de salir del local con un estrepitoso portazo.

Porque sí, es Ricky, y le jode.

Pero el problema es que Ricky no es, ni de lejos, su mayor problema. Y eso le jode aún más.


	2. El comienzo

—¿Qué tal el primer día de trabajo?

La voz de Nerea le taladra la cabeza nada más salir de su cuarto y, ante la falta de respuesta de un Raoul recién levantado que no tolera la vida humana si no se ha lavado la cara antes, se repite en cuanto entra a la cocina.

Está de espaldas a ella, rebuscando una taza que haga justicia a su humor, y tan solo se encoge de hombros. Oye perfectamente el resoplido de su compañera de piso, que espera a que se siente en la mesa para posar una mano helada sobre su muñeca, impidiéndole tomarse el café que tanto necesita.

La taza repiquetea contra la mesa cuando la deja, de mala gana, en un intento de zafarse del agarre de Nerea, que no se amedrenta ante la falta de humor de Raoul.

—No me lo cuentas porque yo no hago magia —se queja, haciendo gala de su mejor mirada de cachorrito—. ¡Eso es discriminación, Raoul! ¡Que sepas que yo nunca le he contado a nadie que fuiste al mismo colegio que Harry Potter!

—Por enésima vez, Harry Potter nunca ha existido, Nerea, y lo que hizo esa escritora de poca monta fue una clara violación del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico —Su respuesta no es, ni de lejos, lo que Nerea quería oír. Y él no está seguro de tener la suficiente estabilidad mental como para aguantar sus pucheros durante mucho más tiempo—. Y si te lo cuento, yo también voy a estar violándolo.

—Me estás vacilando.

—No te-

—¡Veo todos los días como haces así —Agita la mano en un movimiento que roza lo ridículo— con el palito solo porque no te apetece levantarte a por el mando de la tele y te preocupas ahora por el Estatuto de mierda!

Raoul suspira, se pellizca el puente de la nariz y bebe de un trago el café necesario para aguantar de humor lo que le queda de día, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de despertarse. Después se levanta de la mesa, deja un besito sobre la melena rubia de Nerea y le guiña un ojo antes de limpiar su taza con un movimiento de varita.

—Estuvo bien. El primer día de trabajo estuvo bien.

Lo dice de tal manera que, más que respondiendo, parece que está tratando de autoconvencerse de una verdad a medias. Y Nerea le conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo está mintiendo. No necesita decir nada, la mirada que le echa basta para que añada algo más.

—A ver… A lo mejor no es exactamente como me lo imaginaba. No es como las series de polis que ves tú donde todo son carreras, miradas intensas y conversaciones profundas —Suspira, apoyando la espalda en la encimera—. Al parecer hay que hacer papeleo y a todas luces me va a tocar a mí… Pero vamos, que todo bien, me imagino que ya me irán dejando hacer más cosas a medida que demuestre que valgo para esto.

—Vales para eso.

Ha cerrado los ojos unos segundos, cansado del zumbido de sus pensamientos al ir y venir a toda prisa, y cuando los abre Nerea le ha aprisionado en un abrazo cálido que le obliga a ocultar la sonrisa en su pelo y respirar hondo para no llorar, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Menos mal que te tengo en mi vida —susurra, aunque si por él fuera saldría a la azotea a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos—. Eres lo mejor que me ha dado nunca una casera, aún por encima del sillón reclinable.

Nerea suelta una carcajada que le llena de vida y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Durante una milésima de segundo, parece que va a separarse de él, pero finalmente apoya la barbilla sobre su pecho para mirarle.

—Y me tienes aquí para lo que sea, ¿vale?

Antes de que Raoul pueda decir nada ha salido de la cocina, dejándole más tranquilo que antes, pese a que normalmente esa facilidad suya para leerle la mente le saca de quicio.

Sacude la cabeza, sonriente, antes de ir a vestirse. Podría discutirle a cualquiera eso de que Nerea no tiene una gota de magia en sus venas, pero es que se ve. Cuando entró en su vida con esos aires de princesa, como si le conociese de toda la vida, lo supo.

La verdadera magia dista mucho de sus trucos.

***

Ricky llega sin avisar. Primero intuye su perfume, su sombra recortada contra el montón de papeles impidiéndole ver con claridad, su propia tensión ante una posible reprimenda. Después llega hasta él la voz despreocupada, la calidez de una mano dispuesta ayudar que se posa sobre su hombro, la frescura de unos ojos verdes con destellos de amabilidad.

—Tú eres el nuevo, ¿no? —pregunta, pero no espera una respuesta—. Qué coño, si eres el único al que no conozco. Andando.

Normalmente, Raoul replicaría. O al menos preguntaría _por qué, adónde._ Sin embargo, la certeza de no tener a nadie que le guarde las espaldas allí, el temor a hablar demasiado alto, a cuestionar demasiado, a ser _demasiado_ , le obliga a callar. A su alrededor orbita un halo de miedo que trata de espantar con ese aire de superioridad que nació con él.

No logra articular palabra hasta que la puerta del Departamento de Aurores se cierra a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién eres? —Su voz sale más áspera de lo habitual y roza lo desafiante. Un “qué cojones te crees que haces” se oculta tras unas palabras en apariencia inocentes.

Una cabeza por encima de él, el extraño más extraño que ha conocido nunca sonríe y le tiende la mano.

—Ricky Merino, del Comité de Excusas. Ya sabes, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes, blablablá… —le explica, mientras Raoul le estrecha la mano—. Esto es rutinario, lo solemos hacer con todos los nuevos. Aunque no siempre me toca a mí, claro.

La verja del ascensor se abre ante ellos y Raoul tiene que tomar aire antes de hablar de nuevo. Lleva un día y un par de horas trabajando allí y ya está harto de estar encerrado.

—¿Y… qué se supone que pinto yo, aquí, contigo? Soy auror, no… excusador.

El escaso espacio entre las cuatro paredes les devuelve el eco de la carcajada de Ricky.

—Chaval, qué poco puesto estás… —Le echa una mirada de los pies a la cabeza y alza las cejas—. Por lo menos las nuevas generaciones venís vestidas como gente normal, en mi época todavía se llevaban las túnicas… A ver, tú sabes lo que es el Estatuto del Secreto, ¿no?

“Si tú supieras…”, piensa. En su lugar, se limita a asentir. Hace ademán de seguir andando, pero el mayor le retiene a un lado del ascensor, en un lugar poco transitado. Una vez fuera deberían actuar como personas normales, así que es mejor dejarlo todo claro allí.

—Pues… Los aurores a veces, intentando mantener el orden y tal, lo jodéis todo. Otras veces no es culpa vuestra, eh, pero casi siempre estáis implicados —explica, sin dejar de mover las manos—. Y nosotros, pues tenemos que ver qué nos inventamos. Cuando pasa algo relacionado con la magia en presencia de muggles el Ministerio da una versión oficial y nosotros nos encargamos de arreglar lo que habéis jodido.

Esta vez sí que comienza a andar hacia la salida, asegurándose de que Raoul le sigue. Antes de salir, le entrega un maletín que apenas pesa, como si no llevara nada dentro.

—¿Para qué quiero yo esto?

—Está lleno de papeles, impaciente —El frío de la calle le hace resoplar, pero no logra borrarle la sonrisa de la cara—. Si te preguntan, somos del gabinete de prensa del Ayuntamiento. Tus compañeros la han liado pero bien, si te interesa, justo al ladito de un colegio.

Raoul preguntaría, pero frena en seco cuando se da cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigen.

—¿Por qué el metro? —susurra, agarrándole de la muñeca para que se detenga—. ¿Por qué no usamos un traslador, o simplemente nos desaparecemos?

Ricky ríe y niega con la cabeza, empujándole levemente para que baje las escaleras. Es media mañana y apenas hay gente en el subterráneo, pero eso no parece aliviar a Raoul.

—En este mundo las cosas de palacio van despacio, amigo. Llegar ahora, cinco minutos después del desastre, nos restaría credibilidad.

Sonríe ante el silencio de su compañero, tal vez creyendo que la ronda de preguntas ha terminado. Ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que están sentados en un banco de metal y las dudas vuelven a asaltar al más pequeño.

—¿Y para qué coño quiero acompañarte yo en esto? Es tu trabajo, no el mío.

La respuesta tarda más de lo habitual en aparecer. Cuando le mira de reojo, Ricky parece cansado, y teme haberse pasado con las formas. Antes de que pueda decir algo para cerciorarse de que todo está bien, su interlocutor se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que es un intento de que comprendáis la magnitud de vuestros actos —responde, tras mucho reflexionar. Que él recuerde, los novatos suelen estar lo suficientemente asustados como para no hacer preguntas, pero Raoul es diferente. Tiene la sensación de que la respuesta que le dé será importante; de que, si no le detiene, será capaz de arrasar con todo y quizá también con todos—. Muchas veces no podréis evitarlo, pero si sigues con esto habrá días que tengas en tus manos las vidas de gente inocente que no puede defenderse por sí sola.

»E inevitablemente a veces tendrás que elegir entre resignarte o plantar cara… Lo sé, lo sé, sé lo que estás pensando, pero a veces elegir un mal momento para luchar sale más caro que observar y esperar al siguiente movimiento.

En la cabeza de Raoul, el chirrido del metro llegando al andén resuena menos que las palabras de Ricky. No entiende su postura y un miedo más se une a la lista que parece estar escribiendo en la otra cara de ese contrato que, sin ninguna duda, cambiará su vida: miedo a que llegue el día en el que toda esa perorata tenga sentido.

La siguiente pregunta les pilla desprevenidos, ya en el interior del metro, porque sale de boca de Ricky sin pedir permiso previo a su cabeza.

—¿A qué casa ibas?

Fría e impersonal, no le mira a los ojos cuando la hace. Sorprende a Raoul más de lo que cabría esperar para alguien que lleva tres años soportando eso mismo de instructores y compañeros, pero sobre todo sorprende al niño que aún lleva dentro, al que creía que esas gilipolleces terminarían nada más salir del colegio.

—Slytherin —murmura, casi en un siseo que se pierde tras el aire que choca contra los cristales—. ¿Influye en algo?

Tampoco le mira cuando ladea la cabeza, en un movimiento incierto, como si estuviese sopesando su respuesta.

—Supongo que sí.

Aunque todavía no sepa en qué.

***

Raoul aprende más sobre sí mismo que sobre su oficio mientras acompaña a Ricky.

Entiende, recostado sobre la pared de una escuela muggle semi vacía, que no tiene paciencia. Y cuando mira a Ricky, porque tampoco tiene nada mejor que mirar, se da cuenta de que le envidia y le compadece a partes iguales.

En ocasiones también le escucha, cuando las sirenas del camión de bomberos se apagan y ya no hay distracción que le permita aislarse de la tarea más tediosa que ha presenciado nunca.

—…en efecto, se ha descartado que haya sido provocado —le está explicando a la directora del colegio, una señora mayor que hace, si cabe, más preguntas que él—, todavía no han descubierto el origen del incendio, pero lo más seguro es que sea a causa de algún fallo en la instalación eléctrica, eso es lo que ha dicho la policía.

De vez en cuando, garabatea alguna de las frases que llegan a sus oídos, con fingida seriedad. Lo cierto es que hace rato que la pequeña libreta está poblada de caricaturas de diferentes animales, su mente muy lejos de allí.

Sus pensamientos revolotean alrededor de sillas de oficina, de tardes colegio, de cartas sin enviar, de otras tantas sin responder. De promesas nunca hechas y siempre rotas.

Intenta recordar al chaval de diecisiete años que volvió un 1 de septiembre a Hogwarts con la certeza de que nada volvería a ser igual. Trata de ponerse en la piel del chico de dieciocho años recién cumplidos que salía del colegio pensando en ser implacable, en mantenerse impasible ante la vida.

Piensa en la catarsis que supuso llegar día tras día a casa con Nerea, en la distinción entre el Raoul que trabajaba duro mirando al futuro y el que se permitía vivir en un presente que sin darse cuenta se ha convertido en pasado.

Piensa en el cúmulo de recuerdos que colocó de manera ordenada tras un muro de contención, en las vivencias que construyó cuidadosamente después, intentando mantenerse alejado de futuros seísmos.

Y piensa, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, que no va a ceder. Que no _puede_ volver a ceder ante esa piel que sabe a sol, ante las palabras bonitas susurradas con acento del mar.

No lo hará por amor, por amor propio.

 


	3. El callejón Kcnockturn

Raoul lleva una semana en la oficina cuando sus caminos se cruzan inevitablemente.

Agoney tiene la sensación de haberse levantado ese lunes con el pie izquierdo. El aire se hace pesado a su alrededor cuando el ardor del enfado asciende hasta sus mejillas.

Está en el pasillo que da al departamento, a solas con Manu. Y tiene mil cosas que decir, porque Mireya y él llevan días cruzados de brazos, quedándose en la oficina por turnos para asegurarse de que Raoul entiende las cosas más básicas. Y se pregunta si él también dio tantos dolores de cabeza a los demás.

—No voy a ir con el novato —repite por enésima vez en lo que va de minuto, esta vez lo suficientemente cabreado como para no importarle si Raoul le oye.

Tampoco piensa en ello, pues su cabeza está lo suficientemente alborotada como para no reparar en que únicamente les separa una puerta insonorizada en una sola dirección. En su mente solo existe Manu, inflexible, ante él. Eso y la certeza de que por mucho que insista no se saldrá con la suya. No tiene nada que perder.

—Va a ser una carga, lo sabes tú y lo sé yo —se queja, ante la falta de respuesta de su superior—. Es un crío, lo único que ha hecho desde que llegó es emborronar documentos clasificados, a este paso se habrá olvidado ya del entrenamiento. Si me matan por culpa del niñato pesará en tu conciencia.

Una ceja alzada, esa es la respuesta que recibe. El insistente tic-tac de su reloj de pulsera le martillea en la cabeza sin descanso, mientras los ojos de Manu le escanean en busca de un motivo válido, de una buena razón para hacerle caso.

No la encuentra.

—Iréis y ya está. Tú has leído el informe, él ha leído el informe, si la caga le ayudas a salir del embrollo o te lo llevas cagando leches. No es tan complicado.

Va a replicar, pero un dardo envenenado le obliga a callar.

—¿Acaso tú no has fallado nunca?

Visto y no visto, Agoney entra en el despacho dejando como única evidencia de la discusión el eco de un portazo que resuena por todo el pasillo. Raoul le espera de cara a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula en tensión. Lo ha oído todo, pero no dice nada. Y si aún le conoce, Agoney sabe que su silencio juzga más que cualquier palabra.

—El traslador está en el almacén —Frío y directo, Agoney lleva días actuando como si no se conociesen de nada. De hecho, sus amigas ni siquiera sospechan—. Manu dice que sabes de qué va esto.

Un simple asentimiento es lo único que recibe antes de que se ponga en marcha. La cara de Raoul es un lienzo en blanco y se descubre intentando leer aunque sea una pizca de odio en sus ojos, algo que le indique que sigue sintiendo.

Nada.

De aquel niño que conoció, Raoul no está dispuesto a mostrarle nada.

***

—Déjame ayudarte.

No han mediado palabra desde que salieron de la oficina y la voz de Agoney suena ronca por el desuso, aunque es Raoul el que traga saliva. Detiene el forcejeo con el primer botón de su camisa, pero el temblor no cesa.

Entre ellos, las palabras cierran una brecha que vuelve a abrirse con el primer atisbo de desconfianza. Aun así, Agoney se acerca a él sin titubear y guarda la varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón antes de tocarle, con la tibieza del que se ha enfrentado a retos peores.

Y en ese nuevo mundo que acaba de abrirse ante él, Raoul aprende un par de cosas: que sus manos rozan la piel entre sus clavículas con inusitada suavidad, dejando claro que el adolescente que trataba de arrancarle el uniforme cada noche está ya muy lejos de allí; y que, de una forma u otra, va a tener que acostumbrarse a su presencia, aunque sea para no joder la carrera de una Mireya que debe estar harta de cuidarle.

—Gracias —masculla, porque de todos los pensamientos que se le pasan por la cabeza ese es sin duda el más acertado.

Agoney se encoje de hombros una vez le ha colocado el micrófono encantado que ahora lleva pegado al pecho, demasiado ocupado en cerrarle la camisa de nuevo como para responder inmediatamente.

—Nos dieron un cursillo de integración tecnológica hace unos meses —comenta con cautela, como si quisiese tantear el terreno hablando de algo más bien banal—, le puedo decir a Manu que necesitas un poco de ayuda con eso.

A Raoul le sorprende que le hable tan repentinamente y que ni siquiera le deje responder que, de hecho, no la necesita. Lo siguiente que sabe es que Agoney tiene una mano sobre su hombro, mientras las palabras salen por su boca a borbotones.

—Y oye, que entiendo que es una putada que tu primera misión sea precisamente esta, pero aunque no te fíes no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Ni yo ni nadie, vamos —Se apresura a aclarar antes de que sea demasiado tarde—. Y que a todos nos parece un poco cutre al principio, porque salimos del entrenamiento con ganas de movida y de repente nos meten en una oficina hasta que un día te sacan de allí sin avisar. Pero que tenemos medios para que todo sea seguro, eh… hace mucho que nadie se muere el primer día, algunos hasta se jubilan y todo.

Durante unos segundos, Raoul es incapaz de procesar tanto nerviosismo en alguien que siempre fue la viva imagen de la tranquilidad. Hasta que comprende, demasiado tarde ya para negarse, que lo que tiene que hacer es mucho más complicado de lo que pudiera parecer en un principio.

—No pasa nada —aclara en voz alta, aunque tan solo esté tratando de autoconvencerse—. Es fácil, creo… Tampoco es como si fuese un combate cuerpo a cuerpo o algo así.

La risita ahogada que suelta después le delata por completo, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Da unos golpecitos al micrófono para comprobar que funciona como es debido y, cuando Agoney da señal de que todo está bien, se echa la gruesa capa negra sobre los hombros.

La oscuridad del callejón Knockturn lo engulle a ojos de Agoney. Lo único que deja con él es su respiración agitada entrando por el auricular que lleva puesto y una extraña sensación de inquietud, de no querer dejarle ir.

Está a punto de parársele el corazón cuando oye el zumbido del timbre y, durante un momento, teme que la tienda tenga algún tipo de conjuro inhibidor, porque es incapaz de oír nada.

Cuando vuelve el sonido tiene que luchar por quedarse quieto.

—No está abierto, muchacho —le advierte una voz pastosa desde el otro lado de la puerta entreabierta. Raoul pone una mano en el cristal, pero es el hombre de dentro quien abre, para cerrarla tras él—. ¿Qué parte de “no está abierto” es la que no entiendes?

El dueño de Borgin y Burkes es un hombre que podría haber sido más alto que él en un pasado, tremendamente encorvado en ese momento. Hay algo en él, en la forma de encararle, que le dice que debería tenerle miedo, pero no puede sino pensar que tiene un aspecto ridículo. Todo en él, desde el pelo hasta la tienda a sus espaldas, tiene un aire rancio que le hace querer arrugar la nariz.

Y pese a todo, Raoul tan solo enarca ambas cejas y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, con cuidado de no interferir con la señal del micrófono.

—Tenía entendido que ofrecían servicio las veinticuatro horas —comenta, con cierto desdén—, pero está claro que el Callejón Knockturn ya no es lo que era.

“Si vas a luchar contra magos oscuros, tienes que aprender a ser como ellos”, le ha dicho el señor Guix antes de salir. Después de pasar siete años en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, rodeado de niñatos con aires de grandeza anclados en el siglo pasado, no le resulta una tarea muy complicada.

Sus palabras hacen retroceder un paso al hombre que quizás tema que su tienda, una de las pocas que permanecen abiertas, corra la misma suerte que las demás.

—¿Qué buscaba, señor? —dice, ahora en un tono más amable.

Sin embargo, no se aparta de la puerta. No va a dejarle pasar, comprende Raoul.

Y aun así tiene que intentarlo.

Entrecierra los ojos, tratando de ver a través del cristal ennegrecido. Distingue formas extrañas (mercancía, supone) y un par de sombras moverse al fondo de la tienda. Y sabe que no debería dejarlo escapar.

—Mi intención era ver lo que tiene allí dentro. Me gusta ver el estado de la mercancía antes de aventurarme a comprar.

—Me temo que no será posible, pero…

Deja la frase inacabada al sentir la mano de Raoul sobre su hombro.

—Me temo —le imita, prácticamente escupiendo cada palabra—, que no tiene usted idea de quién soy yo, ni de dónde vengo.

Durante unos segundos los ojos del hombre que tiene enfrente se oscurecen, aunque es el movimiento de su mano lo que le hace tensarse. Sin embargo, en lugar de apuntarle con su varita, abre levemente la puerta, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. A través de la rendija se cuela un murmullo ahogado, dos voces que discuten en susurros, conscientes de su presencia.

—Si es tan amable de decirme lo que busca podré ayudarle… Si no, me temo que tendré que pedirle que se vaya.

A la velocidad del rayo, la mente de Raoul repasa años y años de clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, tratando de encontrar algo que le saque del embrollo. Su mirada se detiene en el escaparate, que le devuelve una versión demasiado oscura de él. Al lado de su cara reflejada en el cristal, una mano disecada, cercenada a la altura de la muñeca. Las palabras salen por su boca sin pasar antes por su cabeza.

—La mano de la gloria.

La bendición de los ladrones.

Quizás pueda serles útil.

***

No sabe de dónde ha sacado los ánimos para ir con sus compañeros de departamento a tomar algo, gracias a la insistencia de Mireya, que parece empeñada en hacerle sentir cómodo. Quizá la clave sea que no ha tenido fuerzas suficientes para aguantar una retahíla de ruegos que de todas formas no iba a ser capaz de rechazar.

Y le sabe mal por ella, porque no se está comportando como el acompañante ideal. Apenas ha hablado en toda la noche y se limita a asentir de vez en cuando a las anécdotas que le cuenta Cepeda, el más mayor de la oficina y el que más tiempo lleva trabajando allí. Anécdotas que, siendo sincero, no podrían importarle menos.

Sabe que hay algo mal, aunque todavía no los conozca del todo. Lo sabe porque Roi, en lugar de estar hablando, mantiene la boca cerrada y el ceño fruncido, toda su atención puesta en el vaso de cerveza que tiene delante. Lo sabe porque Cepeda, que acostumbra a callar y observar, no le deja tranquilo, como si quisiese mantenerle distraído de algo. Lo sabe porque Mireya, que intenta fingir que todo aquello le interesa, lanza una mirada furtiva a la puerta cada vez que se abre.

E intuye que lo que está mal en ese cuadro que desde fuera podría parecer normal, es él. Intuye que es su presencia en la oficina lo que está mal, lo que lo ha puesto todo patas arriba. Supone que lo de hoy ha estado mal, aunque nadie se haya dignado a dirigirse a él para comentarle lo que podría haber ido mejor en su primer día en el mundo real.

Tan solo Miriam se había acercado, rodeada del silencio sepulcral de una oficina hipnotizada por la mano de la gloria, con una sonrisa tan ínfima que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Habéis hecho lo que se os ha pedido —le había asegurado, pese a que nadie se había molestado en decirle lo contrario—. Enhorabuena.

Esa última palabra sigue resonando en su mente, horas después, más distorsionada a cada minuto. Enhorabuena, le había dicho, enhorabuena por arruinarlo todo, seguramente.

Porque, aunque trate de no pensarlo, sabe cuál es la otra pieza del puzle, sabe qué es lo que está mal exactamente: que él esté ahí y Agoney no.

Como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento, Mireya posa una mano sobre su brazo. Y cuando alza la vista le está sonriendo y sus ojos son como un mar en calma, una promesa de tranquilidad que Raoul cree incierta.

—Como sigas moviendo así la pierna vas a acabar bañado en cerveza, chiquillo —bromea, inclinándose sobre la mesa para pellizcarle la mejilla—. Tú tranquilo que seguro que al Ago no le ha pasado nada. Lo que pasa es que Manu y él se traen un rollito raro, es como si fuesen padre e hijo casi. Pero vamos, que lo habéis hecho de puta madre hoy. Si tú supieras cómo fue mi primer día…

Cepeda ríe en voz baja ante el recuerdo de semejante hazaña, pero pronto la anécdota queda relegada a un rincón de la memoria, la pregunta de Raoul olvidada en la punta de su lengua cuando la puerta se abre y Miriam entra convertida en un torbellino de taconazos e improperios.

—¡Que no quiere venir! —le explica a su amiga a medida que se acerca, haciendo aspavientos—. Que no y que no y que no, que se queda en la oficina hasta que aclare no sé qué, que no está de humor, que nos va a amargar a todos.

Casi por inercia Raoul también se ha puesto en pie y, cuando la atención de Miriam recae sobre él, su gesto se suaviza. Se le pasan un millón de preguntas por la cabeza, pero es incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos de manera más o menos compleja.

—¿Está bien? —Es lo único que sale por su boca y le resulta tan absurdo que siente ajenas las palabras.

Nota una mirada perspicaz por parte de Mireya, pero su atención está ya muy lejos de la rubia. Miriam asiente, acariciándole el brazo con cariño e instándole a sentarse, al igual que ella.

—Ago es así con el trabajo —se encoge de hombros y suspira, esbozando una sonrisa cansada, similar a las que le ha visto tantas veces a Nerea cuando él está mal—, le gusta dejar todo bien atado y… —Está claro que va a decir algo más, pero cambia de idea en el último momento, negando con la cabeza como si quisiera sacar ciertos pensamientos de su mente—. Es así, ya está. Tendrás que acostumbrarte, como todos.

Raoul asiente y a partir de ahí apenas tiene un puñado de recuerdos inconexos de la noche: Aitana, que se une tarde a la velada, acariciándole el pelo y susurrándole de vez en cuando palabras de ánimo al oído, con voz cristalina y palabras suaves; Mireya y Miriam hablando en un murmullo, tan cerca la una de la otra que para el resto del mundo sería imposible penetrar su pequeña burbuja; Amaia y Alfred, a los que apenas conoce, devorándose en una esquina, ajenos a todo lo demás; Cepeda y Roi inundando aquel bar de mala muerte con carcajadas que saben a cerveza y a amistad verdadera.

Recuerda el sabor de la cerveza en su propia boca y el frío de la noche calándole los huesos tras haberse despedido de forma casi automática, de la misma manera en la que sus pies se mueven por la ciudad. Recuerda el parpadeo de un semáforo estropeado que le hace cuestionarse si realmente va a tomar el camino correcto. Recuerda el vestíbulo del Ministerio vacío como no lo ha visto nunca y el eco de sus propias pisadas resonando en su conciencia.

La sorpresa de encontrarse con algo para lo que no se había mentalizado le obliga a volver al mundo real.

Los ojos verdes de Ricky se quedan fijos en él cuando abre la puerta. Está sentado en el escritorio, al lado del ordenador donde está trabajando el moreno, y su mano derecha se queda estática sobre los rizos de Agoney que, tras un segundo de duda, le evita a toda costa.

Podría decir mil cosas más acertadas, podría disculparse y largarse de allí con la certeza de que definitivamente había sido una mala idea. No lo hace.

—Hola. —Es lo único que acierta a decir.

Trata de inventarse una excusa, pero su mente no da para más y cuando quiere darse cuenta Ricky ha pasado por su lado como un rayo, palmeándole el hombro de manera amistosa.

—Yo ya me iba. —se excusa, a punto de irse, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Agoney.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse saca de su ensimismamiento a Raoul. Cuando busca sus ojos, los encuentra estudiándole con detenimiento.

—Me estaba ayudando —aclara, y Raoul se ve obligado a alzar las manos en son de paz, porque no le debe explicaciones.

—Solo venía a hablar —dice sin pensar, aunque no tarda mucho en reparar en que, teniendo en cuenta su historial, hablar es un término demasiado amplio, demasiado peligroso—, a ver qué tal. Como el señor Guix te llamó en cuanto llegamos quería saber si había algún problema.

La postura de Agoney se relaja un poco y, tras mucho pensárselo, acaba por encogerse de hombros.

—No… ninguno —susurra, tan bajito que apenas puede oírle en el silencio de la oficina—. Ha sido un movimiento arriesgado, pero nada más. Manu y yo… me pidió que tuviese cuidado contigo, solo eso. Eres bueno.

Una sonrisa tímida asoma entre sus labios, una de verdad. La primera que Raoul ve desde que se despidieron un verano en la estación, hace tantos años que el recuerdo, lleno de rasguños y lágrimas, se ha emborronado. No es nada comparado con las que lograba sacarle entonces, cuando huían de todo y de nada por pasadizos desiertos, pero es más de lo que podría haber esperado.

—Soy mayorcito ya —responde. Y es una broma y un desafío al mismo tiempo.

—No suele gustar que se mueran en la primera semana. Digo, es como maleducado, no te da tiempo ni a saber adónde mandar los restos si quedan y… menudo palo.

La risa de Raoul le pilla desprevenido y apenas sabe cómo reaccionar ante ella. No es más que una carcajada ahogada, y aunque esté algo fuera de lugar, le invita a reírse también.

No lo hace y no es porque no quiera, es que no se siente con derecho. Porque antes aquella risa era suya y bebía de ella aunque no tuviese sed, pensando que nunca se acabaría. Y fue un estúpido, porque ahora es algo tan inusual que le ha descolocado por completo.

—¿Sigues trabajando? —pregunta el más pequeño, tras carraspear. Se ha puesto un poco rojo por los nervios, pero espera que la tenue luz que hay encendida no le delate.

A Agoney le cuesta procesar el cambio de tema, pero acaba por asentir.

—Hay un momento de la grabación en la que se oye… algo. Voces, se oyen voces ¿Recuerdas algo?

Raoul se muerde la mejilla por dentro, porque no tiene una buena respuesta para eso.

—Había mínimo dos hombres dentro, Ago —El diminutivo les deja fríos a los dos por un segundo. Después, todo el calor sube hasta la cara de Raoul, que sigue hablando como si nada—, por eso no pude entrar, pero tampoco pude oír nada…

Agoney asiente lentamente, como si acabase de volver de un trance. Se queda mudo, con la vista fija en el suelo y un montón de pensamientos revoloteando entre las paredes de su mente. Tiene que decidir cuál será su próximo movimiento.

Para Raoul, el silencio acumulado durante todos esos años pesa demasiado. Tampoco habla, pero inconscientemente trata de llamar su atención cerrando el ordenador que tiene sobre la mesa.

—¡Eh! —se queja, cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

—¿Sabes usarlo? —Las cejas de Raoul se alzan, al tiempo que sus manos. El silencio le da la razón y le hace reír de manera socarrona—. Me lo imaginaba. Vete a casa, no son horas de estar aquí. Mañana te ayudo con lo que quieras.

—¿Sabes…? —pregunta, levantándose casi por inercia ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué intentas hacer?

—Aumentar una parte del audio que grabaste. Bueno… en realidad, eliminar el ruido manualmente para después poder aumentarlo —murmura mientras se pone la chaqueta, evitando unos ojos que acostumbran a mirarle con frialdad—, pero Ricky sabe.

—Ricky tendrá cosas que hacer, imagino. A mí Nerea me ha enseñado a usar todos los cacharros muggles, así que si tenemos tiempo…

Sin saber por qué, Raoul sonríe mientras van hacia el ascensor. Agoney, que camina tras él, puede verlo reflejado en el espejo cuando las puertas se abren y no tienen más remedio que entrar juntos.

—Gracias —masculla con la cabeza gacha, mordiéndose la sonrisa.

—Mañana te ayudo —repite, una vez han salido y el frío les abraza sin piedad.

Se va casi corriendo y deja a Agoney con el mundo patas arriba.

En su boca aún baila una sonrisa con matices de nostalgia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, pero he estado liada con la uni y para compensar este capítulo es un poquito más largo (¡y empiezan a pasar cosas! ¡Por fin!).  
> Sé que hay partes un poco más aburridas que otras, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien ^^.  
> También sé que algunas de las personas que me leen no tienen mucha idea del universo de Harry Potter (y que, de hecho incluso para las personas que saben puede ser aun así un poco lioso), por lo que si tenéis alguna duda podéis pregunatrme por aquí, por twitter (@rage_ney) o por donde queráis.  
> ¡Un beso!  
> PD: ha habido algunos cambios en el título y el sumario, no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta.


	4. Un recuerdo borroso

Un sol perezoso, de rayos tenues y luz grisácea, es lo único que le acompaña cuando entra en la oficina vacía. Apenas ha llegado cinco minutos tarde, en un intento de evitar cruzarse con sus superiores, y por un momento se plantea la posibilidad de que sea domingo, pero es imposible. El hall del Ministerio seguía bullendo de actividad cuando lo cruzó y nada más levantarse ha visto con sus propios ojos cómo Nerea se preparaba para ir a la universidad.

Y aunque debería, la inesperada soledad no le tranquiliza, porque se escapa de su comprensión y rompe todos sus esquemas. Incluso le molesta un poco cuando recuerda, si es que ha podido olvidarlo en algún momento, que ha pasado la noche en vela planteándose cómo actuar frente a Agoney ahora que ha decidido dejar de ignorarle. Y joder, qué hubiese pensado Álvaro de él si le viera ponerse rojo ante la sola idea de compartir espacio con "semejante traidor".

El hilo de sus pensamientos no cesa hasta que repara en que se ha acuclillado frente al escritorio del moreno, cuando la luz de la pantalla del ordenador, que descansa entre un montón de pergaminos escritos con letra descuidada, capta su atención.

Mira a su alrededor antes de tocarlo, pese a que sabe que se encuentra totalmente solo, y solo entonces repara en que las sillas de Miriam y Mireya están colocadas de mala manera, como si una emergencia las hubiese pillado desprevenidas y hubiesen tenido que salir con lo puesto. Ni siquiera le da tiempo a plantearse qué ha podido pasar cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre de par en par.

Ambos dan un respingo cuando están a punto de chocarse, como caras opuestas de un espejo. La sonrisa temblorosa de Raoul palidece ante la de Mireya, que sería completamente creíble si sus ojos, un océano de la más absoluta verdad, no resplandeciesen con una chispa de tristeza.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta, cauteloso, tras apartarse de su camino—. Me ha extrañado que no hubiese nadie, la verdad, pero ya me iba a poner a trabajar.

Para Raoul las excusas son necesarias, porque Mireya no deja de ser una persona admirable, una figura de autoridad. Su trato, sin embargo, dista mucho del de cualquiera de sus compañeros, que intentan hacerle sentir aceptado guardando ciertas distancias.

—Nada cariño, todo perfecto —responde de espaldas a él, con la voz algo tomada—. Que aquí el Ago ha pedido un periodo de prueba para trabajar con Miriam, y Manu nos ha convocado en una especie de reunión exprés, no sé para qué —La fuerza con la que su tacón resuena contra el suelo al sentarse no tiene nada que ver con el tono despreocupado de su voz—. Y todo bien, eh. Yo encantadísima de trabajar contigo, pero joer. Que esa puta investigación también era mía y nadie se ha parado a pensar qué me parece a mí.

Su tono, pese a todo, es tranquilo. Y es que Mireya es todo contradicciones, con sus ojos turbados por las lágrimas y el maquillaje intacto, con su delicado caminar y sus pisadas de hierro. Raoul hace unos días que la conoce, pero reconoce algo suyo en ella, como si estuviese hecha de la misma madera que su madre, tan pequeña y tan grande al mismo tiempo.

—Es que Agoney no me traga —se descubre diciendo en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor. Porque sí, porque ella ha sido la única constante en esa semana repleta de caos y necesita devolverle el favor de alguna manera, aunque sea poniéndose a sí mismo en el centro de la diana. Ella le mira con sorpresa. Él, simplemente, se encoge de hombros—. Cosas de críos...

Ninguno de los dos pregunta nada más, porque ese es el rasgo principal de una amistad que, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, se forja en el más absoluto silencio, entre entendimientos tácitos y miradas cómplices. Cuando las tres paredes que le aprisionan son demasiado para alguien acostumbrado a volar en cielo abierto, Raoul sale del cubículo y la observa trabajar durante unos instantes, garabateando en los documentos con tal vehemencia que el tiempo se detiene un segundo cuando el rasgar de la pluma parte por la mitad uno de los pergaminos.

El puñetazo que lanza contra la mesa ahoga su sollozo quedo, mientras las manos de Raoul se mueven a mayor velocidad que su cabeza, rescatando la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

—¡Reparo! 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pergamino vuelve a estar completo, pero Mireya sigue sollozando. Y Raoul, que lleva una semana intentando mantener erguida la coraza que le separa del vasto mundo que aún no conoce, se da cuenta de que quizá un pergamino roto sea el menor de los problemas de Mireya. Quizá ninguno de ellos sea, en realidad, tan especial como les quisieron hacer creer en la academia de aurores.

Ni siquiera se piensa el abrazo, que nace de él como una nota discordante entre los sollozos de su compañera. Sus cuerpos encajan a la perfección y siente que ese abrazo le consuela a él casi tanto como a ella. 

—Gracias... —susurra Mireya, cuando el segundero del reloj de Raoul les sugiere que es hora de separarse. Se seca las lágrimas con los pulgares y dibuja una sonrisa sobre sus labios, como si fuera de carmín—. Joder... Tú aquí manteniendo el tipo después de lo de ayer y yo amargándote con mis tonterías, manda cojones...

Inconscientemente, ambos dirigen la mirada hacia La mano de la Gloria, que preside la sala. La han aceptado como si fuera un objeto más del mobiliario y es que nadie se atreve a decir que hiela la sangre, que ese no es el lugar para una mano cercenada por la muñeca; al fin y al cabo, les han enseñado a ser soldados, no quejicas, y se supone que tendrán que soportar cosas aún peores que todo aquello.

Raoul se encoje de hombros.

—Me da miedo haberla cagado, solo eso...

La siguiente pregunta le sienta como un jarro de agua fría y resuena contra cada centímetro de su piel como una bofetada.

—¿Haberla cagado con Ago?

Tal es el impacto que Raoul da un respingo hacia atrás, golpeando la fina pared con su espalda.

—¿Perdona?

No entiende qué es tan gracioso, pero de repente, con los ojos aguados y surcos de lágrimas marcando su rostro, Mireya emite una carcajada que podría acompañarle en sus peores pesadillas. Y lo dice.

—Es normal, amiga, os trae a todos de cabeza. No te imaginas la de tíos que han perdido de repente la heterosexualidad al conocerle. Seguro que no le caes tan mal...

Raoul deja de prestarle atención cuando descubre que sus palabras queman demasiado.

Y es que cuando tenía once años, tan solo unos meses antes de que llegase su carta de Hogwarts, descubrió de la peor manera posible lo que era la viruela de dragón. Llevaba días viendo cómo sus padres iban y venían de una habitación a otra, dejando a Álvaro de perro guardián para que él no pudiese acercarse a ese cuarto. La noche y su varita recién comprada -22 centímetros de madera de acebo y fibra de corazón de dragón- le guardarían el secreto de por vida, cuando su abuelo, con la piel verdosa y la garganta llena de aire, le explicó a duras penas lo que suponía tener viruela de dragón. Creyó entenderlo una semana después, al descubrir que no le volvería a ver.

Aquella noche le contó que el sarpullido verdoso ardía, que cosquilleaba bajo la piel hasta el punto en el que la angustia hacía a los enfermos perder la cabeza.

Tiene 21 años cuando por fin lo entiende, cuando sin previo aviso la sangre parece escaparse de sus venas y extenderse bajo su piel, quemándole vivo.

Y quiere gritar.

Decirle a Mireya que no había un atisbo de heterosexualidad en él cuando le conoció, que lo descubrió sin su ayuda en los vestuarios del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, cuando apenas tenía trece años.

Y que él no perderá la cabeza por Agoney, esta vez no, que ya es inmune a sus trucos.

Pero por algún motivo no le sale la voz. La ira se le atasca en la garganta y caldea su rostro como si se tratara de un volcán.

—Yo no... —susurra, con un hilo de voz.

Y Mireya parece malinterpretar las señales, porque ríe de nuevo y simula cerrar una cremallera entre sus labios.

Y Raoul desearía no haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts para poder tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía, porque las palabras siguen reacias a salir.

Así que se limitan a trabajar, ajenos a todo, mientras el día se nubla más y más, hasta que el cielo es un manto gris y ningún rayo de sol, por pequeño que sea, es capaz de llegar hasta ellos.

***

El atardecer se ha encargado de convertir las nubes en un mar de sangre cuando Nerea llega a casa.

Raoul está sentado en el sofá, con un portátil destartalado sobre el regazo y una expresión de concentración que dista mucho de la realidad. Cuando alza la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos son de oro fundido y el fuego le trepa como bilis por la garganta.

Ni siquiera se para a saludar.

—No valgo para esto, Nerea.

En los años que lleva conviviendo con él, pocas veces ha sido tan abierto con algo. Si se le diesen mejor las palabras, buscaría alguna metáfora bonita para describirle; como no es así, si le preguntasen diría que Raoul es como un cajón con doble fondo, que guarda cuidadosamente su mundo interior bajo una apariencia descafeinada y ordinaria. Si Nerea descubrió la magia fue porque ambos tuvieron un descuido y quizá sea eso lo que más les ha unido, porque ese mundo interior suyo lleno de rayos de colores y hechizos ridículos enriquece la vida de Nerea como nada lo había hecho antes.

Y por muy paradójico que suene, le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no le gusta que le conozcan. No por nada lleva días viéndole funcionar como un zombi, aguantándose las ganas de prepararle un cola cao y mandarle directo a la cama, a sabiendas de que acabaría yendo a buscarla. Siempre lo hace.

Y ella trata de estar a su lado siempre, porque nunca sabe cuándo será el momento justo.

—Eres literalmente el mejor de tu promoción, Raoul. Si tú no vales, no vale nadie más.

Cuando apoya una mano sobre su hombro, él se aparta violentamente. Pero su genio se va desinflando hasta que es él mismo quien busca su abrazo.

—Era el mejor en la academia, cuando se trataba de competir. Ahora tengo que trabajar en equipo y no puedo si a nadie le gusta trabajar conmigo. Y es normal, porque soy un estorbo y solo doy problemas.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —El silencio inunda el salón, los labios de Raoul prensados en una fina línea—. Raoul.

La respuesta se demora en salir y es una verdad con sabor a mentira.

—Nadie —La mirada que recibe es peor que cualquier interrogatorio—. ¡Joder, nadie, pero es algo que se nota, Nerea! El gilipollas de mi compañero ha decidido que no quiere trabajar más conmigo, como si fuese un puto dementor o algo.

—¿Pero por qué?

De nuevo, silencio. La mandíbula apretada, la vista fija en el reflejo oscurecido que le devuelve el televisor y su mente tratando de bloquear un montón de recuerdos.

—Es un imbécil —responde, sin más. Al menos esa fue la excusa que se puso durante años, porque le salvaba de buscar el verdadero motivo.

Pero sus ojos son translúcidos, como la miel, y Nerea ve a través de él como si fuese cristalino.

—¿Y eso lo has descubierto en... una semana?

En su mente las imágenes se suceden a tal velocidad que tan solo es capaz de sentir vértigo.

Raoul tenía catorce años cuando apareció por primera vez, como una sombra que durante años se negaría a precipitarse en el olvido. Alguna vez recuerda haber oído decir que las serpientes tienen mala vista, pero él captó el brillo de su placa de prefecto a la primera de cambio y pasó meses evitándole, deslizándose por los pasillos mientras huía diligentemente del toque de queda.

De su primera conversación ya solo quedan palabras borrosas, depredador y presa cambiándose los papeles sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Nada —Aprendió rápido a esconderlo en lugares donde nadie en su sano juicio tocaría. A su edad, ya tenía más de hombre que de niño y eso le llenaba el pecho de orgullo, porque su hermano era un hombre y él siempre quiso ser como Álvaro—. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Por lo demás, sus primeros encontronazos se escapan a su memoria.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es su cuerpo aprisionándole contra las frías piedras de un muro, el mundo en llamas. Durante dos años se quemaron. Después, solo cenizas.

Difícilmente logra desterrarle de su memoria cuando la voz de Nerea insiste de nuevo.

—Raoul, ¿qué pasa?

—Nos conocimos en el colegio —explica vagamente. Las palabras se le enredan en la lengua y se burlan de él—. Éramos amigos.

—Erais —apunta, tratando de descifrar una parte más del enigma que supone la vida de su amigo. Conoce al Raoul del ahora, del del pasado apenas sabe—. ¿Y ahora ya no?

—Terminó el colegio y se largó sin decir nada. Y yo me quedé un año más allí, esperando que por lo menos me escribiese alguna vez —Ni siquiera se molesta en alzar el tono, porque sus palabras son todo veneno—. Siempre se va sin decir nada.

—¿Tú no le hiciste nada? —pregunta, perfectamente consciente de cómo es el carácter de su amigo; en ocasiones su actitud es fácil de malinterpretar.

—No, joder, Nerea, no. Y aunque lo hubiese hecho, tía... Han sido cinco años ¡Cinco putos años! ¿Y todavía se cree que es él quien tiene derecho a estar enfadado? Después de comportarse como un puto cobarde... —murmura, cuando toda su furia ha desaparecido en combate—, nunca me ha explicado qué es lo que tanto odia de mí.

Y como no lo sabe, a veces cree que le odia por todo y a veces por nada. Él mismo, de vez en cuando, se descubre odiando su recuerdo en silencio, porque aún no ha vuelto, porque se perdió en aquellas noches que pasaban tumbados sobre el césped del campo de Quidditch, jugando a ver quién sabía más de astronomía y dibujándose constelaciones con saliva sobre la piel. Se pregunta, a veces, si esa faceta suya sigue aprisionada en su interior o si algún día la dejó volar libre. Y le molesta tener tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, porque no sabe si tiene permiso para resolver ese misterio.

Mireya, en cambio, sabe que no debería estar escuchando aquello.

Lo sabe, pero la urgencia le quema en la lengua, como si realmente se encontrase entre las llamas de una chimenea y no fuese parte de un conjuro.

El silencio prolongado por parte de esa voz que no reconoce le anima a carraspear, a fingir que por una vez ha llegado en el momento oportuno y no ha oído absolutamente nada. Quizá las palabras que se ve obligada a pronunciar no son las más adecuadas.

—Vázquez, tenemos una urgencia —Raoul, aun reconociendo su voz, mira hacia el fuego, en el que se proyecta el rostro de su compañera, con expresión de terror absoluto. Mireya supone que no es la primera vez que ve algo así, supone que la teme a ella y no a lo que está haciendo. Cuando la pequeña rubia que charlaba con su compañero la descubre pega un chillido, pero prefiere ignorarla—. Te necesitan en San Mungo. Deprisita y sin rechistar, que Miriam quiere explicaciones y no te conviene hacerle enfadar.

Se esfuma de allí sin admitir réplica, dejando a Raoul con la palabra en la boca. El corazón de Nerea amenaza con salírsele del pecho y en sus ojos las lágrimas resisten a duras penas.

—¿Quién era? —Podría preguntar un millón de cosas, pero es consciente de que nunca comprenderá los entresijos de la magia. De todas formas, seguramente Raoul no tendría manera de explicarle algo que para él nunca ha necesitado explicación—. ¿Del trabajo?

Como un autómata, Raoul se levanta y asiente, caminando hasta su habitación sin mediar palabra. De hecho, no abre la boca hasta que está de vuelta en el salón, concentrado en apagar los rescoldos del fuego.

—No me esperes para cenar.

Suele tener reparos al utilizar ciertos aspectos de la magia cuando Nerea está presente, pero la opción de desaparecerse, arriesgándose a marearse aún más, no está entre sus planes. Y sin un traslador a mano, la red flu es el método más directo que conoce.

Cinco segundos y de él solo queda el eco de sus palabras, firmes y seguras antes de desaparecer, y un resplandor púrpura que entorpece la visión de Nerea.

***

Miriam le espera junto al mostrador de la recepción del Hospital San Mungo, con los brazos cruzados y gesto serio. Cuando la ve, Raoul tiene la extraña sensación de que le cuesta manejar el aire denso y cálido que se respira allí dentro. Los nervios intentan convencerle de que se ahogará si pasa demasiado tiempo allí, pero mantiene la barbilla alta y la mirada al frente, tratando de acostumbrarse al miedo.

—Mireya ha dicho que me buscabas —murmura cuando se acerca a ella, que empieza a subir las escaleras en un silencio que se hace constante a medida que avanzan. 

Un cartel corona la puerta que franquea la cuarta planta, frente a la que se detienen unos segundos. "Daños provocados por hechizos", lee, repitiéndolo en su cabeza como un mantra hasta que la voz de Miriam corta el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—El sanador que está atendiendo a Agoney quiere hablar contigo.

Abre la puerta y le deja pasar primero, aunque a Raoul le cuesta unos segundos reaccionar. Y cuando cruza el umbral y procesa sus palabras, emite una risa nerviosa.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta, sin saber siquiera lo que quiere que le explique.

—Ago está bien —aclara Miriam, sentándose en una de las numerosas sillas que pueblan la sala de espera e invitándole a sentarse a su lado—. Y tú, de momento, no estás en ningún lío. Quieren hablar contigo porque desde que le trajeron aquí no para de llamarte, la puta pesada...

Raoul boquea sorprendido, como un pez fuera del agua, y trata de decir algo, pero las palabras se le resisten y puede notar como la sangre fluye hasta sus mejillas. La risa ahogada de Miriam no ayuda a conseguir que no se muera de vergüenza

—Te lo voy a preguntar como amiga de Ago, eh, no como auror, que quede claro... Pero es que nunca me habló de ti, ni siquiera te mencionó estos días —le mira de reojo, tratando de adivinar algo en su expresión que le delate. A decir verdad, la manera en la que se ha ruborizado parece bastante reveladora—. ¿De dónde sale este interés repentino en ti?

—Quizá solo delire —responde sin titubear, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué le han hecho para que haya acabado en el hospital?

—Que conste que no debería contarlo —Pero lo hará, porque Raoul puede notar un nuevo atisbo de risa en su voz—, pero me caes bien y me fío de ti; creen que pudo ser legeremancia, pero solo pueden confirmarlo cuando se despierte.

—¿Y por eso...?

—Pues a ver, cariño, si bucearon en sus recuerdos y de repente solo te busca a ti, la respuesta lógica es que te encontraran dentro de ellos —Cuando Raoul se lleva una mano al rostro y niega con la cabeza, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada—. Pero bueno, cuéntamelo solo si es información necesaria, eh, que no quiero detalles subiditos de tono.

Se tiene que tapar la boca para no reír en voz alta antes de responder, negando violentamente con la cabeza, porque si alguien le tiene que contar eso es propio Agoney.

—Nos conocimos en Hogwarts, nos hicimos amigos, terminó un año antes que yo y dejamos de hablar —Explica de forma automática, porque lleva días buscando una respuesta simple a preguntas imaginarias que ni él mismo sería capaz de responder con total sinceridad—. Me imagino que le pondrá nervioso tenerme aquí y por eso me menciona y tal... Por eso prefiere trabajar contigo.

—Le intenté advertir de que no era buena idea, que conste —se queja, apoyando los codos sobre su regazo—, pero es que cuando se obceca no escucha a nadie. Y ahora le ha dado por decir que se nota que no estás a gusto, que si trabaja contigo va a ser un estorbo y no te va a dejar brillar... Vamos, gilipolleces. Pero es lo que tiene tener un amigo gilipollas, que te toca aguantar sus tonterías por defecto.

Contra todo pronóstico, Raoul suelta una carcajada que tiene más de cansancio que de felicidad y niega con la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente de los pensamientos que la nublan.

—No era mi intención estropearlo todo —murmura, a sabiendas de que nadie le ha pedido esa disculpa—. Si lo hubiese sabido simplemente hubiera elegido otro destino y ya.

Miriam le observa, intentando recrear una historia de la que solo conoce a los protagonistas, intentando descubrir el pasado de una persona cuyo presente desconoce casi por completo, tratando de establecer un bueno y un malo y descubriendo que ninguno de los dos encaja en los moldes prefabricados de su mente. Cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ninguna pieza que intentar encajar a la fuerza en un puzle que aún no ha encontrado, se encoje de hombros.

—A veces las cosas más difíciles se solucionan de la manera más fácil —dice, cuando escucha los pasos de un sanador acercándose—. Ve, anda. Y habla con él si puedes. Yo me quedo aquí hasta que le den el alta.

Raoul asiente y se pone en pie con gesto nervioso, sintiéndose diminuto frente a un hombre que viste una túnica color verde lima y que le aleja lo suficiente como para sentirse desprotegido sin la presencia de Miriam.

—¿Raoul? —pregunta, aunque apenas espera a que asienta para continuar—. Tu amigo ha despertado hace unos minutos, con un cuadro de ansiedad leve tras ser atacado con legeremancia. Es una reacción lógica, no obstante, teniendo en cuenta que ese tipo de magia es, por decirlo de algún modo, como si saqueasen la mente de la víctima —explica, caminando por un largo pasillo, repleto de puertas y cuadros de magos ilustres que les observan en completo silencio—. Se le ha suministrado una poción calmante en una dosis bastante pequeña que, no obstante, puede que le aturda en breves, pero teniendo en cuenta que apenas hemos conseguido sonsacarle unas pocas palabras aparte de tu nombre puede que tu presencia ayuda a tranquilizarle.

No hay sospecha en sus palabras y tampoco en su mirada, pero Raoul no puede evitar sentirse enjaulado cuando se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación donde descansa Agoney y le invita a pasar, a sabiendas de que no está en su mano negarse. No dice nada antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, porque no hay un solo pensamiento que se resista al torrente de incomprensión que arrasa por su mente. 

Cruza con cautela la habitación de paredes blancas, bañadas en la luz natural que se escapa a sus sentidos en cuanto un par de ojos negros encuentra los suyos, atrapándole en un mar oscuro y embravecido.

Y como si pudiese leerle la mente cuando se acerca a él, Agoney le habla con palabras duras y voz rasgada.

—No le sigas —le advierte, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras sus manos aprisionan la muñeca de Raoul con tal fuerza que amenaza con cortarle la circulación—, está con el agua al cuello y se va a ahogar. Te va a ahogar si te encuentra, lo va a estropear todo.

Ni siquiera intenta alejarse, aunque todo lo que dice le ponga los vellos de punta, porque supone que son solo delirios. Apenas es consciente de que le ha apartado un par de rizos rebeldes de la frente con su mano libre, que ahora le acaricia el pelo, en un intento de calmarle.

—No le he parado y va a venir a buscarte —susurra, cuando su respiración por fin se normaliza y sus ojos amenazan con cerrarse cada vez durante más tiempo—, pero no voy a dejar que lo estropee todo...

Pese a la tranquilidad, aún queda un atisbo de rabia en sus palabras, un recuerdo de la furia adolescente que inundaba sus diatribas en las largas tardes que pasaban discutiendo junto al lago. Y en la mente de Raoul se proyecta un nombre que nunca ha logrado desterrar de sus pensamientos, el único que encendía a Agoney de tal forma que su acento dejaba de recordar al mar para transformarse en fuego.

—¿Esto te lo ha hecho Álvaro? —pregunta, rozando su mejilla con un cariño que ni siquiera sabía que le guardaba.

Un destello en su mirada le hace creer que aún sigue lo suficientemente despierto como para entenderle, pero su pregunta, como tantas otras que nunca le ha hecho, no obtiene respuesta.


	5. El duelo a media noche

El sueño se le enreda en las pestañas cuando el chirrido de una puerta se cuela entre sus sentidos y la noche, ausente en el hospital de techos blancos y luz artificial, le observa desde los ojos de Agoney con un deje de desconfianza.

Raoul le mira, pero tarda en verle tal como es y quitarle de encima las ropas blancas que le convierten en una ensoñación, para ver la bata de fina tela que custodia su piel morena.

Y tarda aún más en entender su ceño fruncido, sus aires de niño pequeño, su silencio de mejillas hinchadas que exigen una explicación.

Pese al cansancio, Raoul se levanta ágilmente, pero las palabras tropiezan en su boca y se demoran un segundo más de la cuenta. Lo suficiente como para que ya no sirvan.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Agoney, la voz dura y despiadada, los brazos cruzados. Es él quien le busca esta vez, haciéndose grande ante un Raoul que desearía desaparecer, pero que no lo hace, más por orgullo que por valentía.

—Me dijeron que tenía que venir, que me buscabas… —Responde, aunque sabe que no es eso lo que pregunta, y las excusas se pierden en las profundidades de su garganta. No quiere ser sincero con él, pero la verdad sale de su boca a borbotones—. Tenía miedo de que esta vez fuese algo grave de verdad…

Le tiembla la voz, pero no es cobardía, piensa, tiene que ser un bostezo atascado en el fondo de su garganta el que le impide hablar con normalidad.

—No somos amigos —A Agoney, que nunca aprendió a desobedecer a su propia tozudez, no le tiemblan las verdades. Y él, frío como las baldosas sobre las que descansan sus pies descalzos, ni siquiera se estremece ante el impacto de su propio golpe. Apenas siente algo, aletargado y anestesiado como está—. No somos nada.

Raoul asiente, sin titubear esta vez. No le puede tomar por sorpresa un pensamiento que lleva años creciendo en su interior y trepando por las paredes de su cráneo, como una enredadera venenosa.

—Vine porque me avisaron, Agoney —Y esas tres últimas letras son letales, como una maldición imperdonable—. Me quedé porque no quiero que Álvaro se vuelva a meter en líos y no sé qué hacer para evitarlo.

La oscuridad de sus ojos le impide distinguir si lo que brilla en sus pupilas es sospecha, o más bien lástima. Su voz es hermética y cuando habla apenas le da respuestas.

—Nadie mencionó a tu puto hermano —Le espeta, acortando la distancia entre ellos en apenas dos pasos, aunque se arrepiente cuando ese olor dulzón que siempre acompañó a Raoul le inunda los sentidos y se da cuenta de que nunca supo lo que era, de que seguramente nunca lo sepa.

Cuando Raoul se atreve a alzar la vista, el aire entre ellos se congela; sin que se den cuenta, el tiempo también lo hace, porque el reloj de pulsera de Raoul decide callar, ignorando que tiene que seguir marcando los segundos. Agoney entiende que busca respuestas en él porque en sus ojos solo hay preguntas e intenta entender, de verdad lo intenta, por qué nunca se cansó de buscarlas si todavía no le ha dado ninguna. Está tan absorto que le cuesta reaccionar cuando el brillo dorado desaparece, como una snitch que se esfuma cuando más cerca está de alcanzarla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Raoul llega hasta la puerta.

—Nos vemos mañana —dice, con la voz rota y cansada.

Pero Agoney oye lo que no dice, ese “ojalá no fuese así”, que se esconde en una mirada larga que sabe a despedida.

Y no entiende por qué se le revuelve el estómago cuando se encuentra solo, bajo la atenta mirada de figuras de lienzo que dormitaban hasta que decidió despertarlas. Quizá sea la medicación, piensa, quizá algún efecto secundario.

***

A la mañana siguiente Raoul encuentra, entre todo el caos, un vaso desechable de café sobre su escritorio. Hay una nota debajo, un “lo siento” escueto que descansa bajo una mancha de humedad. Y huele a canela, cacao y café con leche, pero ni siquiera eso logra opacar el regusto de mar que tiene su letra, inclinada como la cresta de una ola en un día de tormenta.

Intenta buscar una señal, algo que le recuerde que lleva demasiados años sin recibir una sola carta suya, que no es posible que aún recuerde su forma de escribir, pero la única pista que recibe llega horas después, cuando Mireya pasa por su lado para ir a comer, mordiéndose esa sonrisa que trata de esconder a toda costa.

Los restos de sueño acumulado e incomprensión le nublan la mente, pero sus pisadas suenan a hierro cuando la sigue hasta el ascensor.

—Qué has hecho —Su voz suena a medio camino entre la pregunta y la orden, y sabe que no podrá escapar de esa, porque las puertas se cierran tras ella antes de que pueda procesarlo. A Mireya ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza huir, solo sonríe enigmáticamente—. ¿Qué oíste ayer?

Su risa siempre tiene la capacidad de aparecer en el momento más inesperado, cuando el corazón de Raoul bombea a mil por hora y se siente como una presa entre los colmillos de una serpiente.

—¿Yo? Casi nada —Pero su sonrisa sigue ahí, indeleble y socarrona. En sus ojos destella una chispa de picardía, fuegos artificiales azules que celebran el trabajo bien hecho—. Cuando Miriam vino al piso de madrugada le conté que estabas _cabreaísimo_ cuando te avisé y va ella y me dice “pero si estaba de bajón por el Ago, amiga” y claro… tú sabes que últimamente me aburro mucho.

—Mireya —Una advertencia más elaborada se le atasca en la garganta cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, pero no duda en ir tras ella—. Mireya, joder…

Ella se gira, caminando de espaldas a la multitud que cruza el vestíbulo del Ministerio, y se encoge de hombros, con una risa brotando de sus labios. Para ella todo eso es una broma y Raoul empieza a sentirse como un pasatiempo.

—Te va a venir bien. _Os_ va a venir bien.

—Yo no necesito que me vaya bien nada con ese —Es la primera vez que habla de él de esa manera, con ese tono que intenta dejar claro que, si hay algo, solo es desprecio. Esta vez es el despecho el que habla en su lugar—. A mí él me da igual.

—Pues entonces vente a comer con nosotros —sugiere, aunque es más bien un desafío—. Si te da igual no pasará nada, ¿no?

—No. O sea —Niega con la cabeza, comprobando que lleva su varita en un movimiento impulsivo—, que no pasaría nada, pero que no voy. Ni de coña voy, no pinto nada ahí.

—Eres nuestro compañero —le recuerda Mireya, cuando la luz del exterior les recibe—. Deberías intentar integrarte.

Raoul sabe que tiene razón, pero niega de nuevo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de no ceder.

—Yo voy a buscar algo que comer… por ahí y me vuelvo a la oficina.

—Vale, vale —Alza las manos en son de paz, aunque sus cejas dibujen una expresión de disgusto—. Si me acompañas hasta allí te enseño un sitio chulo de comida para llevar, que si no hablo me aburro.

La negativa se desinfla entre sus labios, mientras ladea la cabeza en un gesto que nada significa. Y quizá cometa el error de mirarla demasiado, porque sus ojos, de días de verano y cielos despejados, causan el mismo efecto en él que la maldición Imperius.

—Vamos, anda… —suspira, dispuesto a darle lo que quiere: un burdo teatro entre dos personas que fingen tolerarse—. Pero me enseñas el sitio ese de verdad, no me líes.

Y ahí está de nuevo, esa risa que le ataca sin palabras y al mismo tiempo le hace sentir magia en las puntas de los dedos, contagiándole sin querer.

—Al final te voy a caer hasta bien —dice Mireya, cogiendo su mano para obligarle a caminar a su lado—. Y eso que el primer día parecía que estabas mudo, madre mía. Pensaba que iba a ser más difícil.

Sus carcajadas se cuelan entre ellos de nuevo y, en medio de una calle de Londres, Raoul se siente como en casa. Y contra todo pronóstico, ahora que ha llegado, teme que Mireya sea una quimera, una ilusión efímera que también se irá para no volver. La sonrisa se le oxida sin querer en la cara.

—El primer día ya me caías bien —confiesa, en un intento de mantenerla a su lado, aunque ya le haya soltado la mano—. La verdad es que fue un alivio conocerte.

—¿Ah sí? Seguro que te habría ido bien sin mí.

Ahora es Raoul el que ríe, aunque sus carcajadas les dejan un regusto amargo en la boca a ambos.

—Sin ti habría dimitido el segundo día por la mañana. Esto… no es lo que esperaba, sinceramente. No he pasado tres años en la academia para sentarme a clasificar documentos. Yo buscaba acción y…

—Y salvar al mundo de los malos, como todos —Mireya se encoge de hombros, resignada—. Pero para que alguien pueda salvar el mundo, antes tiene que haber gente cumpliendo órdenes, construyendo una red de seguridad que detenga el impacto de los malos y salve a los héroes de las caídas. Y a lo mejor un día demuestras que eres el mejor de la clase y te conviertes en el héroe, pero primero tienes que hacer méritos para que te dejen demostrarlo.

Durante unos segundos solo se escucha el ruido de las calles desperezándose tras una mañana de trabajo, después, la voz de Raoul manchada de nostalgia.

—Yo que estaba acostumbrado a ser el mejor de la clase… —murmura, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mireya alza las cejas, sonriente también.

—Mira que no tenías tú cara de empollón, eh.

—¡Y no lo era! —Se queja, entre risas y fingida indignación—. Lo mío era talento natural y un poquito de enchufe en herbología y pociones, porque todo el mundo sabía que mi padre era el mejor boticario de todo el mundo mágico.

—Anda, mira tú al enchufado, que parecía tonto cuando lo compramos. Yo como no quisiese conseguir las cosas a base de regalar cafés…

—Oh —La boca de Raoul se abre en una “o” perfecta y la mirada que recibe de Mireya le hace enrojecer—. No pensé que fueses…

—Pues sí. Sangre sucia, Slytherin y orgullosa. Pero me ha contado un pajarito que a ti eso te la pela.

Una carcajada brota de los labios y muere al instante, cuando le ve al doblar una esquina, a apenas media calle de distancia. Y aunque no le oye, sabe que es culpa suya cuando le dice algo a Miriam, que espera a su lado, y esta le impide entrar en el bar de siempre sujetándole del brazo y entrando ella misma. Y la amargura que le nubla el cielo del paladar sabe un poco más dulce cuando nota que él es el causante del leve temblor de sus manos. Que se joda.

—A veces se comporta como un gilipollas —Susurra Mireya, lo suficientemente alto como para que le oiga él, pero nadie más—. Y de hecho yo a veces pienso que es un gilipollas que afronta su miedo a la confrontación ladrando mucho y mordiendo poco. Pero si Miriam le ha echado la bronca se va a portar bien, te lo aseguro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha entrado en el bar y él ni siquiera se atreve a mirar a Agoney, que se ha quedado estático, con un saludo pendiendo de la punta de la lengua. A Raoul le revolotean millones de preguntas en la cabeza, mientras mil formas de empezar una conversación luchan por salir de su boca.

—Habrá entrado a dejar el bolso —dice, mirándole de reojo durante una milésima de segundo. Está pálido y ojeroso, como un manto de nieve manchado de pisadas. Seguramente él tenga el mismo aspecto—. Me alegra ver que estás mejor.

—La nota —escupe las palabras como si quemaran, sin saber siquiera cómo piensa continuar—. Escribí yo la nota.

Raoul le mira de frente esta vez, las manos en el bolsillo, la mirada de hielo. Y su expresión es un lienzo en blanco, tan poco familiar que podría llorar.

—Ya —Es lo único que dice al respecto, mordiéndose el labio inferior al instante. Entre ellos discurren dos monólogos paralelos disfrazados de conversación—. Tiene que salir porque me dijo que me iba a enseñar un sitio para comer.

Sus palabras parecen inofensivas, pero le duelen igual. Lo intenta de nuevo y se jura que si no lo logra, será la última.

—Quédate y hablamos —Intenta que no se note que es casi una súplica, pero es en vano—, de nosotros.

—Nosotros —repite Raoul, frunciendo los labios ante la palabra—. Dejó de haber nosotros cuando te olvidaste de mi existencia, Ago y… —Pero niega con la cabeza, porque no se merece saber nada más de él—. Si no entras ya se van a enfadar.

—No —La noche que inunda los ojos de Agoney se llena de estrellas y por un momento parece que va a llorar—. No se van a enfadar porque Miriam nos oyó anoche y me han obligado a hacer esto. Y no me olvidé de tu existencia, era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Raoul ríe, pero sus ojos permanecen serios. Está a años luz y Agoney se siente incapaz de alcanzarle.

—Eso mejora las cosas un montón. Yo creyendo que eras mi mejor amigo y tú pasando de mí sin remordimientos, ¿no? Así da gusto.

—Raoul…

—No. Vete con tus amigas, no sea que las abandones a ellas también.

Echa a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la calle, pero Agoney le sujeta durante un segundo y después le suelta como si quemase.

—¿Podemos hablar luego?

—No… Es que no, no me sirve que te disculpes si luego te vuelves a comportar como un gilipollas.

—Por favor… Por favor —Le vuelve a tocar y ahora Raoul le entiende, porque el calor asciende sin avisar y sus mejillas se colorean de rojo—. Ven a mi casa después de trabajar y te prometo que te lo explico.

—No creo que tengas nada que explicar y… por Merlín, no voy a ir a tu casa.

—Tengo cinco años que explicarte Raoul. Cinco años. Voy adonde me pidas, pero déjame hablar. Y si después de todo no me crees, te dejo en paz para siempre.

Raoul tuerce la boca en una mueca, pero relaja la expresión cuando le mira de esa manera, haciéndole creer que hay un poco de verdad entre las incógnitas su mirada. Y cede, como siempre, acostumbrado a perder ante alguien que siempre metía goles a su equipo cuando estaban en el colegio.

—Luego te llevo a casa —murmura, con la mirada gacha.

Masculla una despedida que no llega a los oídos de Agoney, que, de todas formas, tampoco quiere escucharla.

***

Es Raoul el que miente esta vez, porque cuando Agoney llega de una redada rutinaria ya no hay nadie esperándole. Supone que es justicia poética y lo confirma cuando encuentra su propia nota sobre la mesa, con una dirección pulcramente escrita que deja en evidencia su disculpa desgarbada.

Y se siente estúpido cuando ríe sin que nadie le oiga, saboreando la dulzura de esa mentira a medias, sin poder negar que ha echado de menos sus juegos.

El estómago le da un vuelco cuando se desaparece en el interior de un edificio de apariencia moderna, y no sabe si lo que siente son nauseas por el viaje o cosquillas de pura emoción porque por fin ha logrado abrir una puerta hacia él.

Nota el fantasma de un puñetazo cuando, tras subir las escaleras de dos en dos, Raoul le recibe en pijama y con cara de pocos amigos, mientras una larga melena rubia desaparece tras una de las puertas del pasillo.

—Hey… —murmura, sin saber si puede permitirse sonar amigable—. Dijiste que viniese… ¿no?

Raoul asiente y se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar y, aunque el piso es pequeño, Agoney no puede evitar sonreír al reconocer resquicios del estilo de la casa de los Vázquez, repleta de plantas con flores exóticas y de magia a raudales.

—¿Te ayudó tu madre a decorar? —pregunta, con la sonrisa de sus labios delatándose en su voz.

Raoul alza una ceja cuando se sienta en el sofá, pero acaba asintiendo. Ante la atenta mirada de esos ojos con vestigios de fuego, Agoney se sienta a su lado, dejando una distancia prudencial para no quemarse.

—Cinco años —le recuerda Raoul, sin una pizca de compasión en la voz—. Puedes empezar por el principio.

Cierra los ojos unos segundos, buscando las palabras, pero está tan cerca del final que el principio se le escapa como arena entre los dedos.

—Nunca quise irme —miente, intentando olvidar su última vez frente al andén 9 y 3/4, cuando se despidió de él en secreto, repleto de miedos y controlado por una urgencia casi salvaje, sabiendo que era hora de liberarle y ser libre—, pero tuve que hacerlo.

Raoul está en silencio, pero Agoney preferiría escuchar la furia que burbujea en su garganta antes que los ecos del pasado, los susurros de serpiente disfrazados del rugido de un león, entre dos desconocidos que se encuentran por primera vez más allá de palabras ajenas y prejuicios muy suyos. No quiere, pero recuerda los ojos de cristal, las pupilas oscuras de alguien con un futuro en negro escrito en cada poro de la piel, la voz familiar y desconocida, esa forma de hablar que estuvo a punto de hacerle llorar, porque apenas habían pasado unos meses y ya echaba de menos lo que nunca volvería a tener.

—La culpa es mía —aclara, con la voz estrangulada del que un día estuvo entre la espada y la pared, un Gryffindor kamikaze de dientes separados y moral torcida, a punto de perder el equilibro entre la valentía y el suicidio—. Y sé que te vas a cabrear, mi niño, pero necesitaba saber que ibas a estar bien sin mí y que tu hermano no iba a joderte la vida.

Le mira con el ceño y los labios fruncidos y casi puede sentir cómo se le bifurca la lengua de serpiente, intentando saborear una traición por partida doble. Y cuando habla no le tiembla la voz, repleta de veneno.

—Dime qué pinta Álvaro en todo esto si ni siquiera os conocíais.

—Fui a buscarle y le pedí que te dejase en paz… Le dije lo que pensaba: que tú eras un crío y que no tenía derecho a joderte la vida convirtiéndote en su camello.

La carcajada de Raoul es seca y afilada, como un cuchillo oxidado directo a la yugular.

—¿Y qué más? —pregunta, sabiendo que cinco años no caben en una frase.

Cuando, cauteloso, rescata la varita de la mesa, Agoney está convencido de que el conjuro va para él. Da un respingo cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se cierra y, en un murmullo, el rubio insonoriza la habitación.

—Y… Le dije que podía mover hilos en España —Se muerde el labio, porque ante su mirada acusadora siente que vuelve a tener diecisiete años y sangre salpicándole las mejillas tras pelearse con un gilipollas en plena clase de Criaturas mágicas. Pero tiene veintidós y Raoul ya no está dispuesto a aguantar sus quejidos mientras le cura con plantas extrañas que calman el dolor de sus heridas—. Al principio era mentira, solo… quería que se fuese. Pero hablé con mi primo y él habló con otra gente y acabamos encontrándole un sitio en el equipo aquel de mala muerte.

»Le dije, “aquí ya no tienes futuro, pero allí puedes seguir jugando. Aquí nadie se va a olvidar del tío que con dieciocho años era el mejor jugador de Quidditch de Inglaterra y que pudo convertirse en leyenda por sobrevivir al peor atentado que ha sufrido el mundo mágico, y en su lugar decidió convertir su cuerpo en un hervidero de pociones ilegales”.

Es ahí cuando Raoul le frena y, durante unos segundos, ve en él al chaval de quince años que se paseaba delante de él con su placa de prefecto recién estrenada y esos aires de “ahora no puedes hacerme nada”. El Raoul que tiene frente a él es altivo e inflamable. Y Agoney tiene ganas de tocar el fuego.

—Si lo hubiese sabido, te habría partido la cara —dice, aun sabiendo que es mentira—. Tú no tenías derecho a decirle nada.

—Los que teníais ese derecho le dejabais estar. Y yo estaba hasta los cojones de no pegar ojo pensando que podían pillarte y echarte del colegio, como a él de la Federación de Quidditch. ¿Eso era lo que querías?

—¡Lo que no quería era que se fuera! —El impulso de su grito le hace levantarse, pero tras la combustión se deshace en jirones de humo, con un hilo de voz pendiendo de su garganta—. No quería que ninguno se fuera…

Agoney se levanta también, acariciando los rescoldos de sus mejillas.

—Yo me fui porque él me lo pidió, chiquitín… Y le salió el tiro por la culata, eh, pero dijo que no quería aurores cerca y me pareció justo cerrar así el trato.

Raoul dibuja un puchero sobre la pronunciada curva de sus labios y ya no tiene quince años. Tiene once y está asustado porque el Sombrero Seleccionador no ha tardado tanto en decidirse con nadie y teme estar estropeado, porque los otros niños le miran como si lo estuviese.

—No soy pequeño —se queja, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, porque entiende cosas que no le gustan, pero al fin entiende—. Y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir. Y si él vuelve… quiero que me lo digas, por favor. Lo necesito.

No sabe de dónde salen las palabras, ni el impulso de abrazarle, pero ahí está, su cuerpo colándose entre sus brazos sin pedir permiso, unas manos algo más grandes que corresponden torpemente, pero sin demoras. Cinco años que colisionan en una noche y hacen mella en barreras protectoras edificadas día a día.

—Yo no me voy si no me despiden… —susurra, la voz ronca y la garganta cansada de dar explicaciones—. Todas las mañanas a primera hora en el Ministerio, Departamento de Aurores. Primera puerta a la derecha.

El fantasma de esa carcajada perseguirá a Agoney mientras vuelve a casa y apagará ese “avísame si te hace algo” que no encaja en su sonrisa de labios carnosos.

Los restos de la legeremancia se destiñen en su memoria como un mal sueño, como pisadas deshaciéndose sobre nieve derretida. Quizá solo haya sido una pesadilla, se dice, todo eso debe de haber sido tan solo una pesadilla.


End file.
